This specification relates to communications in a telecommunications environment.
Crosstalk can interfere with communications in a digital subscriber line (DSL) system. Crosstalk refers to the electromagnetic coupling between neighboring twisted pairs. Vectoring (also referred to as vectoring techniques or vectored transmission) is a technology for canceling crosstalk in DSL systems. In order for vectoring to be effective, all crosstalkers generally need to be included in a “vectoring group” (also known as vector group) so that the crosstalk between twisted pairs within a vectoring group (also referred to as “intra-group crosstalk) can be cancelled. However, the twisted pair conductors outside of a particular vectoring group (e.g., belonging to other vectoring groups) can introduce crosstalk between vectoring groups. In some instances, the crosstalk between vectoring groups can be referred to as inter-group crosstalk. The existence of inter-group crosstalk can still degrade performances of a vectored system.